Larra Jaskruad
Metal Guoyue Warrior Larra Jaskruad '''is and EX-Guardian and she is only hidden character in Battle Rhythm. Inspirations Gameplay wise is being mixed between Mulan from Disney's Mulan and Kim Wu from Killer Instinct series as well. Also the personality is female version of Samurai Jack and Chun-Li. Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"An EX-Guardian where is using womans, Larra, the daughter of the emperor who wants to protect from the evil army. For many reasons for how did became for all of this. Larra Jaskruad was the only hope to protected and helper allies instead. From many years before became EX-Guardian, been 30 years since the emperor Mudso Jackruad kill his arch-nemesis, Zuan Ve, the official general of the Karnagetron. Forces during to the past and present, she joins the 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts to save her father from the shadow figure knowns as the Argonian."'' Gameplay She made as the strongest class called EX-Guardian where her father gaved to strength can be protect the temple. Larra's fighting style is Guoyue Fu, an featuring official fighting attacked is mixed between using Guioyue and Kung Fu causes she needs the Kung Fu, each characters have learn being the Kung Fu Fighting. Powers and Abilites Her power possessed by her father who complains it strength and stronger that's behind the spirit. Movelist Special Moves * Dust Vast: She launches the sword spirit from her father. **Her Super Rhythmic version, Shattic Vast, has the energy wave while increases damage, also added at triple sword spirits. * Guoyue Light: '''She learn being within combo attacks against her opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener. **Her Super Rhythmic version, '''Dash Light, which contains spirit using more combo attacks. * Rush Furious: '''She activate the spirit attacks to strike out. **Her Super Rhythmic version, '''Rush Heart, charges off the spirit attacks during the super damage. * Qin Kung Fu: '''She peforms a offensive stance while using light, medium or heavy attack. **Her Super Rhythmic version, '''Living Qin Kung Fu, she being reveal that haves spirit attacks above the super heavy attack, thanks to her father instead. Ultra Rhythmic Move * '''Spiritual Chronicles: '''Larra prepares with a Rhythm Energy and says "I'll honor to guide." and then rushes to the opponent and activate spirit attacks at combos to striked out in 40 times before her finished up. Sequences Battle Intro Larra recharges the Rhythm Energy to learn an attacked, jump away to the battleground and says "For my people, for my father, for my eternal." before she goes to her Guoyue Fu stance. Match Point Larra does a bit of Kata with her fists and says "Don't reminds me like that!". Victory Pose Larra unleashes the powerfull Rhythm Energy while does gets her katana to being slice and dice, as the camera focuses closely on her. Silver colored light streaks follow her post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Egh, i just reminds me like that!" * (vs. Carlos) "Plessing your master instead within your friends." * (vs. Joaquín) "You little bitch bastard! I hope to funny to enough for yours!" * (vs. Rina) "Off course, i just playing with your sister." * (vs. Murdock) "While ago, your revenge with gets promised." * (vs. Natalie) "Natalie, your being brainwashed by the mysterious figure!" * (vs. Garrett) "Oh my, you just really angry about the MMA fighter, mr. McRae." * (vs. Reggie) "Did you know my father, please tell me about it!" * (vs. Tomas) "I don't like carnival, I just realize to keep see." * (vs. Ștefan) "No neet to be furious, there is need to relax." * (vs. Vermana) "I just question, how is being within about half-egyptian, half-goth?" * (vs. Don Z) "Trust with honor to meeting your path." Notes * The '''Sequel Hook '''is looking for Zuan Ve, the general of the Karnagetron who died by emperor Jaskruad in 30 years ago, well the original emperor is dead by Zuan Ve, can be see that idiot is try to take plan!? Well the onces haves been years but he dissapear at the shadow, Zuan Ve will returns at kill the emperor. * Her stage is might be Shrine Nodelvull, where takes places in temple of the Jaskruad royale family, well you think can handle, you can enter in this temple! * She haves love could be Veng, an DLC character arrive in 2015 who haves the winning-award. Category:Draconian characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR hidden characters